The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Locknut assemblies are used to secure mechanical components to each other in applications where the components are rotating, vibrating, or are subjected to other forces. In one application, locknut assemblies are used to retain a rotatable member on a shaft or axle. Locknut assemblies in the art generally include a nut that secures the components, and a washer that includes a key for aligning with a keyway disposed along a shaft of the rotating component for anti-rotation of the nut, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,794.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 6, additional forms of washers having different keys and keyways are illustrated in greater detail. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a slotted washer 1 engages a shafting having opposed cuts 3 extending through its threads 5. In FIGS. 3 and 4, a keyed washer 7 includes two keys 9 that engage opposed keyways 11, and in FIGS. 5 and 6, a serrated washer 13 includes a serrated inner surface 15 that engages a corresponding serrated outer surface 17 of the shaft. Although these known locknut assemblies provide some degree of anti-rotation for the nut, they are not as effective in high vibration/rotational environments and can be a source of cracking or damage to the threads disposed along the shaft.